


不知名夜乐 02

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 圣经版莎乐美纯洁谋杀，“打破”调教，小星星性暗示梗，流浪天才音乐家莫x孤独症乐师长萨，涉及心理障碍性脸盲





	不知名夜乐 02

萨列里站在庭院中。

身上还有些疼，但他并不很在意，依然脊背挺直，黑色礼服一丝不苟。在繁复的衣物包裹中，不见天日的腰臀上还有淫/靡的瘀痕未散。

如果能避开猛烈的狂喜，自然不会有苦痛的来临。

那个亲吻也许是求救，也许只是奢求，萨列里已然清醒了。他这样冷静而空洞地站着，试图不再去思考那天晚上发生了什么，整整衣饰，开始贫乏而怪诞的日常。

人生本来就充满了矛盾。他想。

鞋跟磕在街道的石板上，沉缓的一下接一下。万物又开始扭曲拉伸，潮水般的孤独再次席卷了他。萨列里似乎听到自己不安的喘息，那喘息声越来越大，甚至盖过了他自己的心跳，所处的空间开始向他挤压，越来越小，越来越小。

他闭上眼睛，一派从容地按了按手腕，刺痛让他嘴唇有些发白，然而他得以重回人间。

一切如常。

工作，演奏，音乐，睡觉，走路，对话，演奏，作息，音符……？

小孩在路边跑来跑去的嬉闹，他们的脸模糊而惨白，只剩小小的嘴巴张成黑洞。奔波的路人有些会扭头和他打招呼，“您——好——”，乐师长看着那些带着笑弧的黑洞吐出声音来，平静而礼貌地点头。

“您好。”

他碰到了罗森博格，于是和对方一起进宫觐见。期间出了些小麻烦——皇帝身边有了新的面孔，他没有记下对方的衣饰习惯和声音，造成了一定失礼的迟钝，所幸有罗森博格打圆场，加上皇帝格外偏爱这位沉稳忠诚的乐师长，并没有在意。

他看不到周围的眼神，用最严谨的礼仪和最肃穆的面容应对，是最好的办法。

于是有人像看见禽兽一般惧怕他，有人像对贱民一样蔑视他。包围着他的好像都是笑意盎然又让他遍体生寒的众生。世界总是这样运转，也许有朝一日人都会在毁掉了别人又毁灭了自己以后，像一条狗似的悄无声息的死去。

孤独是什么感觉呢？

好像没有感觉。

但萨列里突然怀念起那切入灵魂的疼痛与肉欲了。

“我会救您。”

那个陌生人说，“您知道到哪儿找我，来音乐里找我。”

萨列里看不清也记不清那人的脸庞了，可他在音乐里发光。

脑海中的曲调又哼唱起来。

“Funkel——funkel——kleiner stern——”

乐师长怔愣着，感到一身燥热。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“重要的不是摆脱痛苦，而是挣扎求生。”

陌生人亲吻他，他们在一家普通旅社的阁楼里，这里依旧残破，散落的乐谱让狭小的空间看起来并不整齐，但很干净。没人能想到高高在上的宫廷乐长正跪坐在地板上，衣襟散乱，茫然又苍白。

“可我感受不到痛苦。”萨列里温顺的低垂着头，“您也会有痛苦吗？”

“没人能摆脱那些，我也是，亲爱的……大师。”那人似乎笑了笑，然后选择了称呼，他似乎只是因为萨列里那天弹奏的乐曲而表达喜爱，而这成功让乐师长的手指神经质地痉挛一下。

“所以我不会鞭打您，也不会给您戴上项圈。”他这样说着，又叹息。

“我多爱您啊。”

这个音乐天才说爱说的那么轻松。萨列里想。

然后他被打开身体，但陌生人并没有急着占有他。他的衣服一件件被脱掉了，先是那件还带着袖扣的黑色外衣，然后是宝石领花，再是马甲，接下来解开衬衫。可怜的乐师长几乎控制不住自己的抵抗了，不同于黑夜中衣衫不整的交合，这样袒露自己让他感到恐慌。他的指节因手紧握而发白，那人看出了他的不安，将掌心贴在他后颈一下下摩挲。

“请不要怕。”

这并没有安慰到萨列里。

他上身赤/裸跪倒在地，双手被绑起来，羞耻感让他控制不住地前倾，试图稍稍遮掩自己苍白的躯体。等到最后终于失去重心摔在地板上，冰凉与剧痛刺入脑海，却不再给他清醒了。

萨列里侧卧在那儿，巨大的孤独感再次侵袭而来，过去含浑不可追，未来绝望不可即，把握当下成了一件如此可笑的事情。阁楼天窗透来淡淡光线，他感到自己在阳光下慢慢腐烂。

“现在，感受我。”那人自顾自说。

他并没有扶起萨列里，而是就这样和他一起侧卧在地板上，那音乐家的手探进他的腰窝，在紧窄的裤面下把玩他的器官。

乐师长喘息着试图蜷起身体，可是没有用，陌生人用一只手紧紧抱着他，让他们紧贴的同时拒绝了一切逃避的可能。

他在地板上因颤抖而蹭动，有几页曲谱被压在脸颊的皮肤下面，他试图在潮水中找到一丝倚靠，试图找到一些熟悉的热爱的东西，他不受控制地去读那些音符。

然后他终于哀鸣。

那是怎样的乐曲呢？萨列里的音乐是无人发现的戴着镣铐跳舞，那镣铐也许是时代，也许是他自己。可那被随手扔在地上的音符，它们嘻笑怒骂，它们挣脱一切漂浮在四面八方，它们是任性的孩子，是海上的飞鸟，是天际的孤星。它们翻滚如南飞的雁群，变换交叠，对萨列里展开命运的巨大幕布。

“停下来——停下来——”

“不要这样对我——”

他已经完全勃/起，可是长裤和乐神的手掌都紧紧压制着他，他战栗着试图挣脱四面八方涌来的窒息感与恐慌，如同少年时被命运追着疯狂奔跑。

“您在痛苦什么？”

“我没有痛苦……我只是孤独……”乐师长哆嗦着回答。

“我真爱您。”掌控者又叹息着，然后终于解开了他的腰带。在他性/器上抚动的手掌已经被滑腻液体打湿了，这只手随意在他身后摸索几下，然后就探了进去。

那轻微的痛感与不适不同于地板，带着火热的生命力。萨列里呼吸着，咳嗽着，他恍惚起来。

“我会‘打破’您。”小天才说。“不要怕，不要怕。”

对方甚至一边开拓他，一边又哼唱起来。

“Funkel——funkel——kleiner stern——”

萨列里感到脸颊下的濡湿，后知后觉的发现，他已经落下一滴眼泪，干涩地打在天才的乐谱上。

“给我。”他急切地说，“求您给我。”

他在身体被劈开时嘶哑地哭了，可是没有泪水留下来。

“您在想什么呢？”

我在想我自己。萨列里茫然地在心中回应他的操控者。

他想起孩提时独自仰望的巨大夜空，想起母亲矜持而淡漠的笑颜，想起父亲的藤条一下下抽打，想起雨中的巨大棺木，想起兄弟姐妹远远看着他被老师带走，他被那双大手牵着，跌跌撞撞，走向不知名的未来。

“您那天演奏的曲子那样好，本该流传的，可我居然没有听过。”

小天才软软的抱怨着，甜蜜地像情人厮磨。

“那是第一次演奏……”

他写过不少纯器乐作品，那些乐曲受“狂飙”影响，不被皇帝，师长，贵族接受，从来没有公开发表。

所有东西全都深深埋进他体内，最终腐烂成淤泥。只有疼痛刺上灵魂，才能让他感受到一丝鲜活。

陌生人亲吻他手腕上的伤疤，那些伤痕新旧交错，有些已经泛白，还有些红艳渗着血丝，层层叠叠，凹凸不平。

他体内的东西抽/插地更快，又深又用力，他终于渐渐感受到快感，开始不自觉迎合。于是占有他的人又拍着他的脊背安抚着唱起来。

“Funkel——funkel——kleiner stern——”

自私与善良，卑微与崇高，痛恨与热爱，是可以互不排斥的，共存在一颗心里的。

萨列里在过于复杂的情感中背着手去触碰那人，他时常演绎高雅乐器的指尖碰到对方的脖颈，呼吸就在他指下，他看不到对方的脸庞，却在快感里萌生了杀意。

最终他只是碰了碰陌生人的耳垂。

“您知道这条街旁有什么吗？”

“是另一条街道。”

“您去过皇宫吗？”

“是的……大殿外的长廊，有四百五十二块大理石砖。”

那人不说话了。

萨列里在剧烈的交合中几乎不能呼吸，他仰起头，对方再次一口咬住了他的喉结。

他恍惚着看到站在宫廊中安静的自己。

他知道什么都不会变，可还是在等，后来他站在宫墙下看头顶那片天空，突然发现那片天也是会变化的，不变的只有他。而他等了这么久，实际上连这一小片天空都没看清。

他的音乐这样飘来飘去，有时候他演奏，有时候被人表演，这些声音走到大街小巷去，触碰的东西没有一样属于他。

世上的确有永恒，只是他们的永恒里都没有他。如果不能拥有，就只好不忘记，背着那些东西，越来越重越来越多。

人类就是这么奇怪，如果没有同情，你不会在乎疼痛，如果没有嘲笑，你不会在乎丑陋。如果那一天没有人诱惑他，萨列里不会突然知道什么叫新生。

如果可以期待呢？

请救我吧，他想，孤独不会让人死去，可是会让人觉得死亡和活着都挺可怕。


End file.
